Secret affair
by AmityAffliction
Summary: Maryse and Teds relationship is falling apart. But Maryse is clearly happy as she has a secret affair with the Straight-Edge superstar.


_**Hello again! I've decided to post another one-shot with a Maryse, Ted and Cm Punk. Hopefully this will be better than my last post! **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters mentioned, and I do not own the WWE but if I did... ;)**_

She was done. She didn't need any of this crap he was putting towards her. She was Maryse. The sexiest diva of all time. He was just a rich loser.

She walked past everyone into her locker room. She just wanted to leave the arena, go back to her hotel and sleep away her problems. She quickly stripped off her attire and changed into her street clothes. A tight blue top, skinny jeans and heels. She packed and walked out of the locker room into a certain tattooed man.

Maryse looked up at him. "Phil?" she smiled once the word left her mouth.

Her and Phil Brookes, a.k.a Cm Punk, had a secret relationship behind the million dollar man's son, Ted Dibiase. She wasn't the one to cheat but her relationship with Ted was falling apart. Everyone saw it. Hell, even the janitor who cleaned the bathrooms knew they wouldn't last much longer.

"Princess." He smiled. His smile would always make her melt.

The former Divas champion smiled. "What do you say we get out of here and back to my room. I could use a stress reliever." "Oh so now i'm just a stress reliever?" She slapped his chest. "Of course not. Your my lover you dummy." She smirked, standing on her tip toes to peck his lips.

The only problem with this relationship is that nobody knew the Straight-Edge superstar was dating Maryse. They had to keep it on the low or else someone would snitch on them. They couldn't have that happen or else something bad would happen.

Ted wasn't the type to take things lightly. If he found out about their relationship, he would grab his buddies and beat Phil to a bloody pulp. Then he would go after Maryse and do god knows what to her. That's what worried her the most.

She looked up and down the hallway and took his hand. And together they walked hand and hand out those arena doors not noticing the peeping eyes of a certain faux hawked male.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

They skipped the hotel room and went out to a diner. Once they arrived to Maryse's hotel room they couldn't believe who was there.

"Ted?"

"So it is true. The straight-edge monster is dating my girlfriend." Ted stood up, walking over to Phil and Maryse with hatred present in his blue eyes.

Maryse was just about to speak up when Phil interrupted her. "You know what, I don't like hiding things. And yes." He grabbed Maryse's hand showing Ted. "We are together and have been for the last few months. You got a problem with that?"

Ted growled which frightened the blond woman. She leaned closer to Phil whispering "Phil let's just go.."

Phil just stared down at Ted. "Dibiase, be the bigger man and leave. Now."

Ted looked at Maryse then Phil, feeling intimidated by the older man. "How about you leave me and _my _girlfriend alone _Punk." _He smirked. He could feel the anger radiating off of the tattooed man.

The next few moments went by in a blur for Maryse. One moment they were standing talking to the million dollar son, and the next Phil and Ted were out in the hallway throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"Stop!" She yelled but it did no good. She felt tears prickling at her eyes. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

"You two quit it!" John Cena came and separated the two men from each other while Maryse stood in the background wiping away her tears.

Ted shook from Cena's grasp. "This isn't over Punk." He gave one last growl towards Phil and a cold stare at Maryse as he walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Phil, you alright man?" Phil nodded. "Im fine." He held his jaw and looked at Maryse. Seeing her cry gave him the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Maryse I..." She ran over and gave him the hug of a life time.

She only pulled away to check his face for bruises. Then she smiled.

"Guess tthe secret is out. No more hiding." He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah." And he gave her a passionate kiss. Then, hand in hand, they walked back into the hotel room leaving behind a very humoris John Cena.

"MAKE UP SEX! PHIL AND MARYSE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE MAKEUP SEX!" He shouted as loud as possible and chuckled to himself before leaving to his own room.

**_Well I hope you enjoyed! And if you want me to do a oneshot for you, just message me with a pairing. _**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
